


Let Me Care For You

by Izzycle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Gen, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzycle/pseuds/Izzycle
Summary: Julian helps the self-conscious (Gender-Neutral/ afab) Apprentice to relax





	Let Me Care For You

“Hm… love, maybe you should take a break…” Julian murmurs, before wrapping his arms around you from behind.

You turn towards him, his hands automatically moving so that you are pulled tighter against him, and you look adoringly up towards him. Or just look up at him, as there is always so much love brimming from you both whenever you look at the other.

You sigh with fake discontent, “And what do you suggest I do instead of work?”

Smirking that iconic smile of his, he leans in close, almost pressing his mouth against your ear, “Ohh I could suggest many things you could… do…”

His words tickle against your neck, causing you to shiver at the intensity, and you look at him amused, both of you knowing you could strip him of that confident bravado the second you laid your hands on him.

He quickly straightens up and is back to his cool and happy self.

“But I think what you need to do is allow yourself to relax for once.” He strokes your face softly before pressing a kiss against your temple, “come on, let’s go to bed”.

This is your turn to smirk when you sidle up close to him while you walk towards the bedroom, “and what is it you have planned here Doctor?” you whisper huskily, feeling delight flit through you when this earns you a big blush.

Julian stammers and looks away for a second, nervously playing with his lip - just like he always does when you use this nickname against him. For someone who so casually could whisper suggestively to you mere minutes ago - the second the tables are turned he always turns into a nervous wreck.

_Your nervous wreck_.

“I… I… I”, he tries to get out, stopping at the doorway to take a deep breath to collect himself. “I want to take care of you…”

A pleasant blush runs across your cheeks, “What do you mean Ilya?” what you hope is a small reassuring smile comes onto you face while you reach towards him, “You always care of me”

Before you can reach him though he softly, yet assertively, takes a hold of your hand.

“No. _No_ , I mean… I, I want to take _care_ of you…” he says, the emphasis finally sinking in - this time it is your turn to blush.

You freeze, blushing at the misunderstanding.

“I don’t… I can’t…” you whisper, suddenly becoming very aware of your body, and your dwindling confidence, as you start fidgeting with your clothing.

He softly cups your hands in his own and brings them up to his face to kiss, “ _Please…_ ”

You bite back a small whine - causing his eyes to light up for a split second - before you turn away, “ _I can’t_ … I feel so self-conscious… having all the attention on me. I feel…”, your arms reach lamely at your sides, almost as if you are trying to grab the words which would explain this right without too much embarrassment.

Face burning, you look down at the floor, “I just can’t relax, I’m so aware of myself and my body and my face and how I’m just taking and taking, and it’s so selfish” It all comes out almost in rush, like if you stop and think about what you’re saying, you won’t be able to get it out.

“How is it different to when you just do things to me?” Julian once again reaches towards you. He holds you from behind, so that you can almost hear the small, amused smile next to your ear, “does that make me selfish too?”

You spin around, horrified at the idea, “Of course not! I love you, _I love_ making you feel good… You do so much for me, and I want to return the favour…”

You catch yourself, knowing that there isn’t any difference between what you do and what Julian is proposing - but you still can’t get the self-consciousness to go away.

When he sees how flustered this is making you, he sighs, resigned, “Okay, okay… I won’t push it, I’m sorry…”

He kisses you on the forehead gently, before shooting a lopsided smile down to you, “You cuddle up in bed instead okay? I’ll be back in a second for a _nap_.”

The second he moves out the room a rush of cold air strokes against your torso. The idea of cuddling in bed, against Julian’s warm body, is so appealing, and it causes you to quickly change into an oversized shirt, and rush to get under the covers.

The second he comes back, you can’t help but smile when your eyes meet, _Good Gods you love this man so much…_ you think to yourself while watching his own charming smile take over his face and he slowly slides into bed next to you.

“Mmm… I missed you”, you murmur against him as you quickly cuddle against his warm chest.

He chuckles into your neck, “I was gone mere minutes, darling…”

“I always miss you,” you smile up to him, _and how could you not?_ You think, as you see this adorable man, his hair flopping across the pillow in a wavy mess, as he looks at you with as much love as you do to him.

“Do you trust me?” He whispers, a mischievous smile causing his eyes to glint.

“Well what an ominous question”, you whisper, pretending to consider your answer, “but of course…”

“Mmm… good…” comes muffled between kisses on your neck, instantly causing you to take a sharp intake of breath. While distracting you with pecks lazily laid along your skin, you feel something warm and soft against your hands when he reaches to them. Before you can ask what he’s doing, Julian tightens the fabric. _He’s tied your hands together.._. Tight, but not uncomfortably so, in front of you.

“That’s not too tight is it?” He murmurs, the look on his face not changing at all - a big change from the usual stuttering mess you are used to seeing in bed, his confident persona usually reserved for teasing rather than an ability to be composed.

“What are you doing?” it comes out in a whine, and you can’t help but notice a flush run through your body: through embarrassment of the situation, or excitement you didn’t know.

“I told you… I need to take care of you… Make you relax…” he murmurs against your lips, feeling the tension of the silk fabric, “and _I knew_ you wouldn’t let me unless I did something… to make you…”

You bite your lip, looking up at him, partly wanting to moan, the other part starting to panic. You really couldn’t decide whether you liked this dominating side of Julian or that you were afraid to let yourself go along with this, “You… you shouldn’t… _you don’t need to, really_! I don’t think I _can_ relax like this…”

“Shhhh…” all he does is kiss you sweetly, lips soft and warm enough to make you lean towards him almost instantly, despite the situation.

 His movement to grab something from behind him, the same green shade as the silken fabric, is what causes you to break off the kiss and try and blink yourself back to the present situation.

“If you can’t see, you won’t know what’s happening, right? So, you shouldn’t panic as much…”

He reaches towards you but pauses before slipping the blindfold over your face, asking wordlessly for permission to tie it around you. Biting your lip, you look at him, hating how your eyes start to lid with desire - but really, it’s no surprise you’re weak to the way he gazes at you.

“How long have you had these?”

“Hmm… probably as long as… when I realised that the only way you’d let me _finally_ enjoy pleasing you, is if you _had_ to lie back and enjoy it…” He tosses this out casually, smirking at you but giving no further, more precise of an explanation.

He gives you a soft kiss on the nose, almost too sweet for what he apparently had planned, and gently pulls the blindfold down, settling it over your eyes. Almost instantly he is giving you another lingering kiss, making you want to whine when he pulls away slightly.

“Be right back…” he whispers against your lips, before kissing you once again, so fast you almost don’t register him leaving the bed. The second he does the lingering panic starts to set in, your heart beating fast in your ears and your face burning up.

“Come on Julian, _pleaseeee_.”

“We don’t have to do this…”

“I’m fine _really_ , I don’t need this.”

After the third beg gaining no response, you suspect that you can’t be heard, meaning that he’s not even in the room with you.

Groaning in frustration, you slump back down onto the bed, worrying at your lip while you try and take big calming breaths.

“You’ll make yourself bleed if you keep going at your lip like that…” you finally hear Julian at the end of the room, and you can hear him chuckle as he walks closer to you, your body snapping upright.

“Please…” you urge, so much emotion in your voice it cracks.

You feel hopeful in the silence, when all you can hear is the way that his breath hitches when you say this, and you think that you may have broken through to him. But when he leans over your body in bed, and does not move to remove any of your bindings your heart sinks again.

Sighing softly, he begins to run his fingertips along your arms, the leather of his gloves causing your skin to raise in goosebumps, and you to shiver in response.

“I promise, if you tell me it’s too much I will listen… but please, just give this a chance okay? _I would never do anything to hurt you_ …”

You give a shaky nod, clenching your eyes shut, (although it does no good when you are already blindfolded) and your whole-body clenches while you wait.

You can feel Julian shift into a comfortable position beside you, and he continues to run his gloved fingers along your arm.

“You know… this is meant to help you relax and feel good”, he chuckles, “not make you tenser.”

When you don’t respond, he nips at your neck, causing you to suck in air. The joint sensations of his light touch and sharp teeth making you want to moan. Now that you couldn’t see and you wait in anticipation, it feels like all your sense of touch was on overload. Usually such a soft and simple touch wouldn’t make you want to whimper out, but right now it was like your body was struggling to figure out if this felt good or not.

He leaves soft, tingly trails down your arms, circling at the wrists before making a new trail up the sides of your body, this area causing you to squirm.

“Ticklish?” he murmurs, way too seductively for someone who was doing something so simple.

“No,” you manage to whimper out, causing him to softly pull away.

“No, you don’t want me to touch you?” he asks, and you know he’s doing this to tease you, to try and make you admit that this felt nice, that you wanted this.

“Please, _touch me_ ,” you gasp out, surprised by how strangled your voice sounds.

“Are you sure you want _me_ to touch you?” You hear in reply, making you curious about the emphasis. But before you can ask what he means - you feel something soft against your hip. Not being able to feel more than the barest of pressure when it goes over the fabric of your underwear, but the second that it makes contact with your skin - you gasp out.

It is light - just like his fingertips - but still such a different sensation, causing you to jerk in surprise. You’re not sure whether your body is trying to move away from this new sensation, or towards it…

“What about this, my darling?” you hear right by your ear, “If the feather is too ticklish - I can go back to my hands…” At which point, his hands lightly squeeze your thighs in emphasis, before running up them lightly, all the while the feather circles around your hip.

“ _Yesssss…_ ” you manage to groan out, struggling to do anything but moan or whine whenever you open your mouth, let alone let out sentence responses. You know he recognises this, after all, how many times have you left him like this after a session of teasing?

“Yes, no feather, or yes to…?”

You cut him off, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that his teasing is working you up, but your desire winning out, “Both, either, just…” You let out a small whine, head turned to the side away from him, despite being blindfolded, but not wanting him to see your face burning red in embarrassment. Of course, when you try and cover your face with your hands, you find yourself to be clumsier in your movements than usual, forgetting that your hands are bound together.

“You know…” Julian murmurs, stroking your hands with his now ungloved ones, softly kissing each of your fingertips. “I’m enjoying this…”

You grumble in response, because _of course_ he does when you’ve teased him for so long, but he continues as if you hadn’t made a sound

“Just, seeing you squirm here…  knowing that it’s _my_ touch that is doing that to you,” you feel something warm and wet run over one finger tip, causing you to shiver, wanting more but only getting a fleeting touch.

“You worry that this is selfish, but do you know how many times I’ve imagined this”, this time he takes another fingertip, running his teeth along the sensitive pad, before running his tongue softly against the same spot, chuckling when you bite your lip to hold in a moan.

“Imagined… Imagined being able to make you shiver and moan from _just my touch_. So many nights I’ve struggled to keep my hands off of myself, while thinking about my head between your thighs.” He pauses when you gasp in response, but continues, “Making you moan as I run my tongue across you, having you grip my hair, keeping me there as I make you shiver with pleasure. Make me moan because I enjoy it so much…

How I desperately want to taste you and bring you to a high, and make you beg for it - beg for me.”

He brings yet another finger to his mouth sucking on it gently, making you whine distractedly, so you don’t feel his other hand dip down and gently press between your legs, feeling your wetness start to slowly seep through the fabric.

Just as quickly however he moves the hand away, and removes your finger from his with a loud pop, causing you to let out a begging moan, filling you with embarrassment he once again acts as if you have made no sound and continues to almost muse to himself.

“But… “once again he is touching your arms gently, caressing you like he is not speaking to you in such a filthy way, “I have an idea first…”

This time when he moves away, you can feel your body clench, this time in want and anticipation rather than fear - your desire clouding the panic that once was there.

You shiver when he leans over again, before he even touches you, causing him to chuckle, “do you know how difficult it is to resist you when you look like this…?” He kisses your neck again, trailing kisses up to your jaw, before running his tongue along the ridge of it

“ _Then don’t_.” you manage to whimper out, and his breath hitches again. You lie in silence, desperately wanting to be touched, or not to be touched, or s _omething, anything_ , you just want it all.

Another deep breath as he reaches shaking hands to you, clearly finding it difficult to keep his composure, wanting to complete the task he set out for himself. You feel like you may have broken through to him for a minute, like he will suddenly rip you free and you can have your way with one another, but his resolve surprisingly stays in place and he gives your neck one last kiss

“ _Soon, my love_ ”, he whispers, his voice hoarse, without as much confidence as he had before. You can almost picture his bright red face as he tries to stick to his dominating persona.

Your legs tighten at the thought of finally getting some sort of relief, and he uses the moment to get back on track and leans towards something at the side of the bed.

You lie wondering what else he has planned, when you feel something press against your stomach -taking a moment for your body to process that it is wet, and even longer for the cold to set in.

You gasp, your hips involuntarily bucking up, in surprise or pleasure you’re not even sure. But your mind is too blank to ponder this as it slowly makes its way up your torso, leaving a cold trail behind it. Shivering, you clench your hands into your shirt, and your body instinctually leans towards the ice being run gently over you. So lazily making its way up you, getting closer to your chest.

You hold your breath, waiting, hoping and pleading silently to whatever gods may be watching that the ice may finish its journey soon, so desperate to be touched.

And when you think you will burst from the anticipation, Julian finally pulls your shirt up further, so he can circle the melting cube around your nipple. This time you don’t even try and hold in the moan - and when you hear Julian give a soft whimper in response, you have to bite your lip so you don’t let out another.

Just when the cold starts to get unbearable, you feel something wrap around instead. You start to process the new warmth, when Julian starts to lightly suck and your hips buck.

“Ahhh, Julian…” you whimper, his hand moving to the other nipple, causing you to shudder at the difference in warmth and cold pleasure being wracked through you, sinking to your stomach. Your legs clenching so tight together, like the friction will give you that sweet relief you want. He moans against you - the vibrations of his mouth around you sending another wave of pleasure to shoot through your body.

Gasping, you manage to wrap your arms over his shoulders, having enough movement to be able to grab his hair, tightly running your fingers through the mess, just the way you know he likes. He moans again, and the vibration through you makes you tip your head back to let out a moan in response, one that would usually fill you with shame - but you were too focused on how good you felt to care right now.

“ _Please…_ ” you breathe out once again. Not even know what you’re begging for, you just want it, all of it.

Julian raises his head and hand, the cold air running over your now wet nipples and you whimper, from the lack of touch, but also the way it feels against you. “Please what darling?”

He bites at your lower lip lightly, and your head swims, “I…I don’t know, anything, I just… I just want you so bad… I want it, I want you, _anything, please”._

You have never begged like this before, usually leaving that job to him, but you can’t help it, you’re just so desperate for anything that can offer release for all this built up tension within you.

“ _Please…_ ” you whisper one last time, and it’s enough to finally break him.

Giving you one last, scorching kiss he reaches down and tugs off your underwear, clumsy with how desperate he is to touch you, hands shaking with need. Kisses are rained down your body, along your neck, shoulders, everywhere in reach, while his fingers, still cold from holding the ice, reach between your legs and softly press against you.

Although you were waiting for it, the shock of finally being touched still makes your body jerk and you to moan. Julian moans in return, finally feeling how wet you are against his fingertips, and he tries to muffle it against your collar bone, his turn to feel embarrassed - over feeling so much pleasure over touching you. He continues to run his fingers across your clit, and although he has done this for foreplay before, your body feels so on edge that this simple touch causes you to tremble and toss your head back.

He wraps an arm around you, holding you tightly, as his fingers begin to move faster and you struggle to stop your body bucking with each wave of pleasure he brings you, his cheek still pressed against your chest, his moans vibrating in response against you, whenever you make a sound.

You flex your toes out, unable to stop your body from jerking and moving with each spasm of pleasure, and find yourself barely grazing against him. You both gasp in response - you in surprise at feeling how hard he is, tight against his trousers, and him over the pleasure of being touched. When the spasms of pleasure calm down enough for you have a tiny bit of control over your body, you continue to press your foot harder against him, loving the ragged moan that it causes Julian to let out.

Too soon he grabs your foot with his spare hand, and pauses his strokes, leaving you throbbing in agonising pleasure and need.

“I’m sorry…” you whimper, knowing the purpose of this was to focus on just you, but forgetting in the thrill you felt when he seemed to be enjoying this as much as you. That every time he moaned when you responded to the pleasure he was causing - he really was enjoying it too.

He softly kisses your collarbone in reply, but his fingers don’t continue in their path against you. And you feel your body start to deflate, disappointment setting in when it seems you accidentally stopped the moment, almost confirmed when he moves away from his position beside you.

That is, until you feel a tickle against your inner thigh.

Julian grabs your feet and pulls you forward, getting you into a comfortable position while he trails his gentle, yet feverish, lips along your thigh. Your breath stills as you lie in wait, for his lips to finally make their way to where you still throb from the absence of his fingers.

The instant you feel his tongue lightly run against you, your hips jerk upwards, and Julian has to tightly hold you down so he can get to work, all while leisurely running his tongue against you. A large shudder runs through you and you whisper his name, so quiet you almost don’t hear it yourself, but Julian clearly moans in response.

Slowly, he inserts a finger in you, and your body tightens around it as you gasp. It’s no surprise how turned on you are after everything your body has been through, but still, when he easily inserts another finger, Julian groans your name.

“Can you blame me…?” You try and say casually, but he starts to move his fingers, thrusting in and out while his tongue makes it back to your clit, and instead it comes out a lot more strangled than planned. Julian groans again, this time it almost coming out as a growl, while he continues.

Almost too soon, your thighs start to tremble, the pleasure starting to build up to a level you almost can’t take. Part of you so desperate to finally cum, another not wanting this pleasure to end. Your hands reach out wildly, ending up gripping at his hair once again, so tight as you try and grind against his face. Your composure starts to slip, and you’re not even trying to hold any of your moans in, making more noise than you have before.

In response, Julian starts to get sloppy, so desperate to bring you to release and loving how much of a mess he is making you, fingers curving and thrusting in you relentlessly - but it isn’t until he wraps his lips around your clit and sucks that you feel the tell-tale wave through your body.

He grips onto you tightly when your body freezes up, spine curving as you dig the back of your head into the mattress. Your moans silence, instead making your face clench and you to bite on your lip hard, as the pressure seems to have built up so much you are surprised you’re still conscious. But Julian does not slow down, and gets even more enthusiastic in his motions, not stopping when you suddenly spasm under him, crying out his name while he continues to run his tongue across your clit, prolonging the pleasure for you as long as possible.

After what feels like an eternity you flop against the bed, exhausted despite not doing anything but lay there and enjoy everything that Julian did to you. The daze makes you shaky when you reach up, fumbling with the blindfold to try and finally take it off, but struggling to do so with your hands tied up. When you finally do, you are rewarded with a blissed Julian gazing up at you with a soft smile and his eyes lidded, almost like it was him who was the one who just came.

“Did I do good?” He whispers up to you, a blush spread across his nose

“ _I love you so much_ ”, is all you can say in response, trying to portray the adoration and thankfulness you are feeling through your voice, but you’re so wracked from the come down it just comes out hoarse and whiny.

He climbs back to your side and undoes the ties around your wrists, allowing you to cup his face and shower him in kisses - in between whispers of praise and love, and promises to return the favour. Which will happen - when you regain a bit of strength - and you’ll repay him for all the teasing he just tortured you through.


End file.
